A smart home environment may include sensors that monitor various aspects of an environment such as a home. Motion sensors may monitor rooms in the home for motion, and may be able to generate an alert when motion is detected in a room in which no motion is expected. Other sensors, such as cameras, microphones, and light sensors may also be able to generate alarms when they detect anomalous occurrences, such as the voices or lights being turned on in a room, which is supposed to be empty.
Some sensors of the smart home environment may become blocked. Objects, such as purses, bags, or boxes, may be placed in front of sensors, limiting the sensors ability to monitor the environment. For example, a purse placed in front of a motion sensor may prevent the motion sensor from detecting motion in a room. A blocked sensor may not be triggered when activity that would otherwise trigger the sensor occurs, and may not generate alerts when necessary. For example, a blocked motion sensor may not generate an alert when there is motion in the room monitored by the sensor even when there should not be anybody moving in the room.